Forever Yours
by My life is a h0t mess
Summary: A series of SasuNaru and NaruSasu (yes there's a difference) lemon/smut/dirt and fluff one shots. I TAKE REQUESTS! :D
1. The Roller Coaster

**(Jazz's Note) **Fluff** This is just the lovely invention of yaoi being brought to life.**

**Also, if you have a scenario that you'd like to see come to life, review it or PM me so I can make it reality! Alright, READ.**

**The Roller Coaster**

It was a hot summer day at the Konoha Amusement Park. This place was the highlight of the entire summer, and every other teen that was off from school was there with their own friends and dates and were laughing as they rode rides and played games. The specific pair that were on a date were the famous raven-Uchiha and the blonde-Uzumaki. The two had recently become exclusive with their relationship status and, needless to say, most of the female population was disappointed. The couple were approaching an intimidating roller coaster and Naruto's shook as they walked towards it.

"Dobe, come on. The line isn't getting any shorter." Sasuke barked, annoyed at his boyfriend's nerves. "Inuzuka and Aburame already rode it, you can too. Hn, didn't you want to be _Roller Coaster God _or whatever it is one day?" Relationship or not, Sasuke was still sassy. Naruto's hands trembled in Sasuke's and the blonde shook his head.

"S-Sasu, I don't think I c-can do this." Naruto said, tugging his boo in the opposite direction of the attraction. "L-Let's go ride the t-teacups, ne?" Sasuke groaned and dragged Naruto around the rear of the roller coaster.

"Naru, really, I promise you that it's completely safe." Sasuke tried to reassure him. He didn't want to embarrass him in front of the others, so he towed them off to privacy instead. "I'll be there and you can hold onto me while we're on it." Sasuke cupped Naruto's chin in his hand and made Naruto meet his eyes. Sasuke held a soft expression. "Okay?" Naruto whimpered, still petrified.

"I dunno, Sasu, I'm just-" Sasuke interrupted Naruto's whining with a warm kiss placed gently on Naruto's lips.

Naruto intertwined his tan fingers with Sasuke's raven locks as the Uchiha pressed Naruto against a generator. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for permission and Naruto quickly obliged, parting his lips and feeling the organ slip into his mouth. The blonde boy shuddered in delight and Sasuke persisted on, pressing his body harder onto Naruto's. Naruto ground his hips into his boyfriend's.

"Mm, Naru-uke." Sasuke smirked, taking a brief break from their _quality_ time. "Ride the roller coaster with me and we can go home early and finish this." Naruto pouted and Sasuke bit the bottom lip that was being jutted out. Naruto groaned in approval, but Sasuke stopped.

"Oi, Sasu-teme, what are you doing?" Naruto panted. Sasuke smirked again.

"Ride the roller coaster with me." He whispered seductively into Naruto's ear. "And you can ride me when we get home." Naruto gasped as Sasuke bit his earlobe.

"F-Fine, teme." Naruto groaned and Sasuke immediately towed them away, a triumphant grin outstretched on his face. His Naru-chan was so persuadable.


	2. The Roller Coaster: Part 2

**(J/N Jazz's Note) **Lemon** Yays!**

**So, I actually wasn't going to do this, but someone reviewed, wanting to read what happens next, so Usami-sensei, here you go! (P.S. yrsd yours in in the shop! I'll hopefully be posting it very soon!) READ.  
**

**The Roller Coaster: Part 2**

After the roller coaster ride was finished and Naruto was thoroughly mortified, Sasuke's promise was being fulfilled. As soon as the two got to their shared apartment, they were all over each other; sucking on each others' lips and tongues and grinding into each others' hips, causing friction to rub against their already hard erections.

"S-Sasu please." Naruto groaned as Sasuke slammed his lover onto the bed. Sasuke slipped Naruto's shirt off and began trailing kisses all over Naruto's chest.

"Please?" Sasuke breathed onto Naruto's nipple, making him shiver. "Please what, Naru-chan? If you want something," Sasuke licked the nipple he was talking to and Naruto arched his back with a gasp. "Just ask."

"Please fuck me already!" Naruto yelled at his teasing mate. "Damn you, Sasu, just let me ride it! You promised!" Sasuke chuckled as he sucked on Naruto's skin.

Naruto moaned deeply as Sasuke ran a hand down his body, finding its way to the bulge in his pants. He slipped his hand in Naruto's pants and began to fondle it. Naruto gasped and groaned at the hot touch of his boyfriend's caressing motions.

Naruto shoved Sasuke off of him and stripped himself of his pants, and Sasuke of his shirt. He flung Sasuke down with his back on the bed and began sucking and biting on the pale skin he released from the confines of clothing. He left his saliva and red marks from his love bites, which caused Sasuke to pant and moan for more contact. Naruto heard this plea and was definitely ready to oblige. He moved his head lower until his lips met the waistband of Sasuke's pants. Naruto tugged the article down to Sasuke's mid-thighs and looked at the pulsating member.

"Mm, Sasu, you're so hard." Naruto purred before giving Sasuke a lick from base to head. "And you always taste so good."

"N-Naruto." Sasuke moaned out. "Suck it." Naruto smiled and kissed the head before sucking on it gingerly. "M-More."

Naruto didn't tease any longer and engulfed the entire organ into his mouth, moving his head rhythmically back and forth. Sasuke groaned and hissed as Naruto sped up. Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's head and wrapped his pale fingers around Naruto's golden locks, forcing him to take in more of his thick cock. Naruto, beginning to taste precum, savored the taste before Sasuke removed his mouth from him with a _pop_.

Sasuke sat up and moved Naruto on his hands and knees. He held up his fingers to Naruto's mouth and the latter took both digits in. His hot, wet tongue coated each finger with spit as Naruto moaned, enticing Sasuke's member to twitch, needing to be satisfied. Sasuke removed his fingers from Naruto with much disappointment. He loved the feeling of his Naru's tongue wrapping around his fingers as he heard those sweet sounds just for him.

Sasuke went to Naruto's back entrance and jammed a single finger into the tight hole. Naruto gasped and shuddered, taking in the sensation as Sasuke entered and exited him up, trying to find that sweet spot inside of him. He added another finger and Naruto yelped with his naked, tan body glistening with sweat. Sasuke scissored up his sexy partner and listened to the cries that made him want to fuck the hell out of Naruto.

"Sasuke, fuck me!" Naruto begged. "_Please_!" Sasuke smirked.

"And here I thought you wanted to ride." He teased, licking the small of Naruto's back. The blonde threw his head back as he whimpered and bit his lip.

"I-I change my mind. Please, Sasu!"

"As you wish," Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto's ear. "Naru-chan."

Naruto shivered and Sasuke went back to the perfectly rounded ass of Naruto's. He gave it a slap and Naruto lurched forward, but released a small moan. Sasuke smirked and gave his member a few strokes before pushing the head into Naruto's hot opening. Naruto groaned and silently begged for all of him as he pushed himself farther onto Sasuke.

The raven grabbed Naruto's hips and thrust his entire length into him. Naruto let out a scream in pain and pleasure as Sasuke fucked him. Sasuke's thrusts were hard and fast, making Naruto want more and more, screaming Sasuke's name and enticing him to go faster.

"Fuck me, deeper! More! Harder, come on, _dominate me, Sasu_!" Naruto shouted in pure euphoria.

Sasuke did as told, hitting Naruto's prostate dead-on and causing Naruto to cry out in a different, more lustful way. He kept on hitting that spot and Naruto kept panting, moaning, calling his name! The two were dripping with sweat, but they never wanted to stop. Sasuke could tell from the way Naruto was trembling that he was as close to the edge as he was.

Sasuke reached for Naruto's rock hard, long member and began stroking him at the same speed he was being fucked. Naruto groaned as his precum-covered cock was being handled by his loved one. Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore and he hit Naruto's prostate one last time before cumming deep inside of Naruto.

Naruto could feel his insides being coated in Sasuke's semen and he, too, came, tightening his muscles and spilling his seed on Sasuke's hand and the bed spread. After Sasuke milked him dry, the two collapsed on the bed. Sasuke pulled Naruto close and he turned to bury his face in Sasuke's chest. They were still panting when the raven spoke up.

"Thanks for riding the roller coaster with me." He said. Naruto chuckled softly with half lidded eyes.

"Anytime. Really." He said. "This is really cliche after sex, but I love you."

"I love you, too." Sasuke chuckled softly and they fell asleep soon after.


	3. Stuck In The Wall: Naruto's Fail

**(J/N Jazz's Note) **Perviness****

**Oh my GOSH, this took such a long time! I'm so, so sorry yrsd! My computer had been being a big jerk and it was murdered. So, anyway, there's no 'lemon' in this, but Sasuke does have a weird fetish and it's one of those more humorous ones, but (to yrsd) if it needs redoing, let me know. READ. **

**Stuck In The Wall: Naruto's Fail**

"Hn. Finally. That mission couldn't have ended sooner." Sasuke grumbled, annoyed, while walking towards the village. "Damn people needing _help. _Can't they just help themselves?"

He and Team Seven had just gotten back from a treacherous and long mission which involved back-breaking labor, of course. What mission doesn't have that, right? Sasuke, with his superior speed, had gone ahead of the group, wanting to go home and shower and rest and relax before his next inevitable mission. The, now eight-teen year-old, raven was unaware that he had picked up a blonde, Uzumaki spy during his voyage.

"Teme." Naruto snickered to himself. "What a clueless bastard." Of course Naruto hadn't meant those words in a hurtful way. He'd grown fond of the fellow ninja and would dare to call him his friend.

One could wonder why the curious Kyuubi host was following Sauske in the first place, but if one lived in the village, you'd understand. Sasuke has run away once before, but never came back on his own will. Naruto brought him back by force and, even with Sauske's word, Naruto didn't want to lose his best friend again. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was Uzumaki Naruto's best friend.

Sasuke was taking a short cut into the village, which required slinking through an alley, which was past a wooden fence. This fence had a broad missing and, if one maneuvered through it with experience and knowledge of the secret passage, they'd get through without any problem. Sauske did this without hesitation and pressed forward, ready to just go home already.

Naruto, on the other hand, had some troubles. As he stuck his upper body through the hole, he found that he couldn't go past his hips. Slightly panicking, Naruto whimpered quietly and tried to back out, only to find that he couldn't. Naruto flushed in embarrassment as well as anger at himself. How was it that Teme got through so easily and he couldn't? Naruto sighed, defeated.

"S-Sasuke!" He called and the one that was spoken to froze. He quickly spun around on his heel and contained his laughter directed at the blonde. He just kept his usually indifferent mask on.

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked, walking towards the red-faced Naruto. "What _are_ you doing?" Sasuke squatted to that he was at eye-level with his teammate. Naruto pouted.

"I was following your route and I got stuck, okay?" He said, almost shameful of his epic fail. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at his friend. He was so adorable how he had his lower lip jutted out like that. But what was he thinking? It'd be fine if he thought this way about Sakura or Ino, but not Naruto. Another man? His best friend at that?

Sasuke shook his head stood up straight. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders and yanked, trying to set the blonde free, but failing and only causing pain to the boy.

"Itai! S-Stop, Teme!" Naruto shouted when he got the chance. Sasuke let go of Naruto and sighed.

"Want me to push from behind, then?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded. Sasuke rubbed his forehead as he hopped the tall fence.

He cracked his knuckles and his neck before turning to see the orange-clothed rear-end of Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke just stood there, mouth agape and eyes wide. He was always ahead of Naruto, so seeing him from this perspective was a lovely change for him. Naruto's ass was perfectly sized and round and Sasuke could feel the sweat beading down his brow.

_Dobe, you've been hiding this side from me, haven't you? _Sasuke thought to himself. _Kami damn it, why did it have to be you, Naruto?_

"Teme, you better not have left me, you jerk!" Naruto said and his lower half lower half moved as he talked.

"N-No, I'm still here." Sasuke panted out. "I just stumbled a little, is all."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto scoffed obliviously. "Could you just _please_ hurry up? This is uncomfortable." Naruto shifted his body, making his hips sway back and forth. Sasuke noticed that his pants started to feel tight as he placed his hand on the hips of Naruto.

Sasuke pushed forward and heard groans escape Naruto's mouth.

"Harder!" Naruto barked, making Sasuke's member twitch. "Come on! I'm almost there! _Harder, Teme_!"

Sasuke pulled back and pushed forward again, aligning his hips with Naruto's and pushing the lower half of his body on Naruto's perfect ass. It caused friction on his rock hard cock and Sasuke groaned, not that Naruto noticed. Sasuke panted as he dry humped Naruto's beautiful ass. He let his hand wander and firmly grabbed the ass he's been wanting since he got back.

"T-Teme, your hands are a little- WHOA!" Naruto yelped the last part as Sasuke slapped his rear-end.

"There was a bug." Sasuke lied between gasped.

He moaned as he ground into Naruto from behind and massaged his rear at the same fast pace. Naruto was completely unaware of Sasuke's sexual motives and just trusted that the raven knew what he was doing (which he very well did). Sasuke treated his member's needs as Naruto yelled commands. _Harder! Faster! _Sasuke could feel precum dripping from his hard, throbbing member.

"That's it, Sasuke, I'm almost there, I can feel it!" Naruto shouted. That did it for Sasuke and he came in his pants, imagining the erotic scene.

Naruto fell through the fence with a thud and a grunt. He rubbed his butt and whimpered.

"Did you have to grab so hard, Teme?" He asked and looked up to see the stunned face and glazed over eyes of Sasuke. Not getting an answer, Naruto went on. "Thanks anyway, Sasuke. I owe you-"

"It's fine." Sasuke breathed. "Let's call it even, ne?"


	4. Camping Trip

**(J/N Jazz's Note) **Not Lemon**  
**

**But it's still vewy sexual. Like...BJ's and HJ's. It's also kinda short, but whatever. I do what I want. Hints of ShikaKiba XD Gotta love my boys! This one is just...I love it. READ.**

**Camping Trip**

"And...she was never heard from..._again_." Kiba was finishing up telling the terrifying tale of Bloody Ino. "But some people say, on nights just like this one, you can smell the Sakura blossoms of her hair and you can her her crying over her murderer. _Yahiko! Yahiko why did you kill meeee?_" Kiba laughed maniacally.

"Shikamaru, control him, won't you?" Sasuke said and stroked the back of Naruto's head as the blonde clung to him in fright. "He's scaring my dobe." Shikamaru chuckled and tugged on Kiba's shirt, pulling him down from his standing position.

"Calm down, troublesome dog." He said smugly. "You're scaring the children." Kiba smirked.

"Don't act like you don't love it." He said, kissing Shikamaru on the lips, as the Nara gladly returned the motion. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the two.

The group of four were currently on spring break from KU- Konoha University- and thought it would be a fun double date idea to spend a few days in the woods to unwind and get in touch with nature. And in touch with other things as well... They were all deep within the mountains with no cell reception so they wouldn't get distracted by anything.

"Sasu, is it over?" Naruto whispered and Sasuke nodded.

"Hai, Naru, it's over." Sasuke kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. Naruto cautiously lifted his head and sighed.

"Thank Kami." He said. The wind started to pick up and the blonde shivered. "We should turn in. It's starting to get chilly." Shikamaru yawned.

"Good idea. I'm getting pretty tired myself."

"Can we go swimming in the lake tomorrow, then?" Kiba asked and the group shrugged, indifferent. Kiba smiled "Sweet."

After bidding goodnight to one another, each couple went into their tents. Shikamaru and Kiba went into one and Sasuke and Naruto went into the other. Sasuke zipped the tent shut as Naruto wrapped himself up in a blanket and lied down on the sleeping bag ground. Sasuke looked at the tanned boy and snickered.

"Comfy?"

"Very. Wanna join me?"

"Always." Sasuke smirked.

He slowly slipped his shirt off to get more comfortable, but made it worth while for his audience of one. Naruto bit his lip as he felt a pulse of heat in his nether-regions. He moved his hungry eyes over Sasuke's body as his bare chest revealed itself.

Sasuke stretched his arms upwards to exaggerate his muscles and Naruto couldn't stand it anymore. He lunged at Sasuke and slammed his lips onto his. Sasuke toppled onto the floor and rolled over so he was pinning Naruto on the ground. Sasuke shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth and Naruto returned it. Moaning, they explored each others' mouths.

Naruto flipped over as he ground his pulsing erection into Sasuke's growing one. Sasuke panted and threw his head back with an open mouth, silently screaming in pleasure. As Naruto dry humped his boyfriend, an idea crossed Sasuke's mind. He pulled Naruto's mouth to his own and sucked on the wet, pink tongue of his lover, making both of them moan.

"Get on your back." Sasuke growled deeply, breaking from the assault on Naruto's mouth.

Naruto was confused, but did as told anyway. He laid back with his elbows propping him up so he could watch what Sasuke was doing. Sasuke slipped the basketball shorts Naruto was currently wearing down, making Naruto's hard cock pop up. Sasuke smirked at the organ before he traced his finger from base to tip, causing Naruto to shiver and moan.

"Mm, Sasu." He panted.

Sasuke leaned forward and placed the tip of the organ in his mouth, sucking on the head and hearing the shouts of pleasure- shouts of need- from Naruto. Sasuke smiled as he slowly took in more of the throbbing cock into his mouth. Naruto arched his back and called out Sasuke's name, making the tent in the Uchiha's pants bigger. Sasuke moaned deeply, sending vibrations down Naruto's shaft.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto choked out, biting his lip to keep any other screams from escaping.

Naruto looked at the enormous bulge in Sasuke's pants and reached for it. He slipped his hand into the waistband and grasped the member firmly, making Sasuke shiver at the warm touch. Naruto stroked Sasuke's thick cock in a fast, even rhythm. Sasuke moaned, sucking harder and faster on Naruto.

"S-Sasu, I'm-I'm gonna-" Naruto was cut off my his own deep moan as he came inside Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke wasn't too far behind as he swallowed every last drop of Naruto's seed and came, as well in Naruto's hand. Naruto milked him dry as Sasuke licked up the remainder of Naruto's juices from his shaft. The were both out of breath and had sweat on their brows, but they were both happy. Happy to have someone love them.

"We should really get to bed now, Naruto." Sasuke teased and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I get to be the big spoon." Naruto called and Sasuke shrugged. Naruto pulled Sasuke close and Sasuke fit his curves into Naruto's. Sasuke snuggled in deeper to Naruto as the latter covered the two up with a blanket. Naruto smirked, feeling triumphant, before yawning, kissing the top of Sasuke's head and falling sleep.


End file.
